Dry eye syndrome is a debilitating disease that affects millions of patients worldwide and can cripple some patients. Millions of these individuals suffer from the most severe form. This disease often inflicts severe ocular discomfort, results in a dramatic shift in quality of life, induces poor ocular surface health, substantially reduces visual acuity and can threaten vision. Patients with severe dry eye develop a sensitivity to light and wind that prevents substantial time spent outdoors, and they often cannot read or drive because of the discomfort. Current treatment options provide little relief for those suffering from severe conditions. Current options include artificial tears, punctal plugs, humidity goggles, topical cyclosporine, and tarsorrhaphy. None of these treatments provides sufficient relief or treatment of the disease. What is needed is a system for restoring adequate tear production in patients having dry eye syndrome.